The History of Ryan name to debate
by sandmanwtf4
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so please review and give a name to the OC I'm not good at giving names also I don t own High School DxD/ハイスクールD D updates almost 2 in 2 days
1. My name is Ryan

This is my first fanfiction so please review and give ideas for this OC if possible by pm for further discussions also this history will be updated every 2 to 3 days _  
This chapter is now complete... sorry for the incomplete work guys _

*START*

'Where am I? I can't see anything except blackness this must be a void of nothingness but even nothing can't be entirely considered so, because it is something, why am I here, did I just start existing out of nothing, I don't know who I em so that may be possible, don't feel anything and I can't even move but I know that I should be able to do so, can't even smell anything but that would be normal there's nothing to smell in this void of nothingness.' I thought.

'I may need a name for myself but what should I call myself, I have time o decide what name to pick, does time even exist in this probable void. How much time has passed I don't know there's nothing that I can use as a reference maybe ill wait for something to happen.' I thought while I waited in this endless expanse of nothingness for something.

'something is coming seems to have a humanoid form? Is it getting faster? I need to run can I even move! I desperately tried to do something but it seems like I can't move the only thing I can do is stay put, I fell like a stationary object. well, at least I will meet someone even if it is my killer.' I thought.

'The humanoid form is almost here it doesn't seem to be able to stop it will collide I will die, I waited and then it stopped right in front of me it seems to be a little girl or as taken the form of one? I don't feel anything its like there's nothing in front of me but I see that there is?' I thought.

"Hello," she says which a monotone voice

'what should I say!?'

"Hello, what's your name?" I say

"I'm Ophis, and you," it said looking into my eyes

'I don't even have a name got to think of a name, I know!'

"My name is Ryan, what are you and where am I, If I may ask?"

"You are in the dimensional gap my home, I am known as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon," Ophis said getting closer to me like its examining me

"What are you, your not any of the races that I know about," Ophis said while tilting her head.

"Oh, I think I'm a human," I say to Ophis.

"You don't feel like a human to me, you don't even look or feel like a human" Ophis says while getting closer to my face.

'So I'm not human then what am If I don't look like one either but I don't feel different either.' I thought.

"What do you see then Ophis?, I remember being a human or at least that's what I think I was and can you please back a little bit your almost kissing me," I say to Ophis while desperately trying to remain calm in this strange situation.

Ophis backs away while saying "You don't have a form, you have a humanoid form that looks like a white cloud."

"Really? I'm a humanoid looking cloud, I fell disappointed now why can't I look like a badass monster or something" I say while looking depressed.

"So, what do you do around here Ophis, just asking,"I ask Ophis

"Nothing, I like the silence of this place, this is my home it is where I was born," Ophis says.

"I see so where are the other races that you talked about, I only see you here and nothing else."

"This is the dimensional gap didn't I say that to you, I can open a portal to earth or the underworld if you want to," Ophis says while tilting its head.

"can you send me to earth, I don't wish to go to the underworld it seems like a hellish place to me to be in," I say to Ophis while she opens a portal.

"very well but it must not be a problem for a being of your power," she says while tilting its head. 'A being of my power? am I a god-like being? I don't feel anything different?' I think while passing the portal to earth.

"what are you Ryan," Ophis thought trembling.

*Earth Dimension*

On the other side of the portal, the most powerful supernatural beings vomit after sensing a power spick that was beyond the top 10 Beings in less than a second.

'What is this power spick!' Everyone thought while vomiting. 


	2. craching down

*Earth Dimension*

After exiting the portal I found myself falling to my demise.

"Ha!, I'm falling! why Ophis, can't she just make a portal that was not! fifty thousand feet in the air!, Well she said I was a powerful being so I should be able to survive the fall right?." I said while thinking about how to not die.

I ended up falling to the ground, it did not hurt and I seemed to be able to move, Now that was strange as well it must have been the fall that put something into its rightful place.

"Hmm, where am I?" I said while flexing my body "I'm more of a light source than anything else really"I say looking at my hand that was lighted up. "Can I even control what my body looks like? I'm certain that Ophis is not a little girl or at least I hope so and she did say that I was a powerful being so that must be possible for a being" I say contemplating that possibility.

'I'm sensing something here but what is it?' I think while searching for the source 'Oh I see what it is now, its a female fox, it seems to be injured in the leg now that I see closer, I wonder if I can heal, she seems to be backing off, hmm lets trie to calm her up' I thought while I approached her and said "Hello little one are you hurt do you wish for me to take that pain away?" did she just back even further trembling? "Come on no harm will come to you, I will heal you," I said 'She seems to start limping towards me' "That's it little one I will heal you now,"I say while thinking how to cure her 'Now how do I do this? maybe if I tried to think about repairing the bone structure and flesh I will be able to do it' An intense light appeared in my hand it seemed to bring things to life again or accelerate its growth by looking at the new fauna it appeared in the vicinity of my hand I see that it might work that way.

"now stay put little one," I say to the fox.

When Ryan put its hand on the injured part it started to heal at a rapid pace the fox lost conscience after the pain it experimented with the healing magic.

'Shit, it works but also seems to give pain to the person receiving the healing magic, got to find a way to make it painless or at least less painful.'

'night is coming it seems and I need a place to stay, got to find a cavern or something there seems to be one over there.' i think seeing a cavern some kilometer's away 'I wonder if I can jump over there, lets trie it out' i think preparing to do a jump to the cavern, and almost forgetting about little fox. "Oh, I forgot to pick the fox up got to go back again..." I say to myself after noticing I didn't pick the fox up.

"Do I really need to get the fox? I could use some company and the seemed weck and she did have that strange sensation maybe shes a magical fox? or it's just the spirit of the fox that I was detecting?" I say to myself. "well I don't really want to be alone and she seemed to be alone so maybe I can make her my pet fox, yes that seems the best thing" I say while jumping to my crashing site. "she seems to be sleeping, well better pick her up and take her to my new home." I say jumping again 'I really need to know if I can fly, I'm starting to hate jumping it makes so much dust clouds.'

After Ryan put its new pet in the cave, he started to collect some wood and leaves to make a fire and a place to sleep, the fire was easy to make when he concentrated in liting a finger on fire it worked and fire he made and the bed, well it was just a pile of leaves. he put is pet on the leaves and then tried to sleep with the fox at its side... he could not he had too much in his mind right now.

*fox pov*  
*vomit everywhere* "What is this power lvl it's greater than Ophis!" I say in panic 'did something come to destroy us like that beast! I got to run and tell the other facti...' She did not finish what she thought because the Being she was talking about just crashed near her and almost killed her in the process.

After some time I regained my senses and notices that the being was looking for me it then looked at me, I did not know what to do I could not run I was injured because of him so I tried to be a normal animal and just back away slowly.

"Hello, little one are you hurt do you wish for me to take that pain away?" It said to me which that monotone voice did it want to kill me?

I backed away a little more I'm starting to tremble... I'm afraid I don't want to die 'please someone save me'

"Come on no harm will come to you, I will heal you,"It said which the same monotone voice bat it seemed sincere in a way, my body seemed to move on its own i did not decide I wished is help but my body did not care it just moved forward it was like I did not control it, did it do this to me!?

"That's it little one I will heal you now," it said, its hand started to glow white and I saw that everything has healed around us, then he started to move towards my leg and that's when the pain started! it hurt! it fucking HURT! it was like getting all my body burned, I wanted it to stop but I could not speak I was just screaming and then... I lost conscience.

*continue next chapter* 


End file.
